Misaki Kirihara
Misaki Kirihara is a police officer in Tokyo who is investigating Contractors. Background Her father is Superintendent Supervisor Naoyasu Kirihara of the National Police Agency. At some point Misaki decided to become a policewoman in order to protect the weak. She serves as the Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs Section 4, which is investigating matters that concern Contractors. Appearance Misaki has dark brown hair and two bangs on either side of her head; the rest of her mane is pulled back loosely, tied with a pink band. She has brown eyes and wears gray-framed glasses. She is usually seen wearing rose colored lipstick and her work uniform. She also has a pale skin tone. Personality Misaki has a strong sense of justice and a sharp intuition and became a policewoman in order to protect the weak. She is a firm and strong person who has a soft spot for Hei. She is controlling and protective. Misaki rarely smiles or laughs. She has a distaste for smokers due to their smell, and is sensitive about the exposure of her body. She likes eating greasy food but claims to stay fit due to constantly moving around everyday as part of her job. Misaki says it is difficult for her to remember what Tokyo looks like without the wall surrounding Hell's Gate.The Black Contractor; Episode 1 Part in the Story The Black Contractor As the Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs Section 4, Misaki directs the chase of the French Contractor Louis and subsequent investigation when Louis is killed by Hei. Shikkoku No Hana Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 1, pages 4-29 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 2, pages 13-17 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 3, pages 2-3 & 15-16 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4, pages 2-14 & 18-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 5, pages 11-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 8, pages 21-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 11, pages 2-6 & 10-11 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 13, pages 11-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 14, pages 2-7 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 15, pages 4-9 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 17, pages 1-27 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 17 pages 1-27 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 26 pages 2-11 & 17-21 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 29 pages 2-6 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 30 page 3 & 20-22 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 31 pages 6 & 25-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 32 pages 5-8 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 33 pages 6-21 Gemini of the Meteor Misaki resigns from the Section and relocates to the Hachijo-Jima police station. She is then recruited into Section 3 with the alias of Yayoi Ichinose. Upon meeting with Mina Hazuki, Genma Shizume, Yōko Sawasaki and Goro Kobayashi, and upon being fully integrated into the unit, Genma displays to Misaki a wanted poster showing a picture of Hei, confirming her suspicions of his continued presence despite his star disappearing earlier. She attempts to relay this information to Saitou later on, but is interrupted by Mina, who hangs up her call, and then talks to her afterwards, stating that she is 'cold' and has 'sexual chastity'. These comments prompt Misaki to storm off, angered, and Mina only sighs in disappointment. She then makes arrangements to meet with a person named Oreille, and when she arrives outside an abandoned observatory, she is surprised to find out that she already knows who she is. Oreille mentions items called the Mikata Documents to her, saying that the codename is 'Izanami', and, before she departs, she tells Misaki to 'try wishing on that tiny, tiny red star to see BK-201'. She then investigates the hotel that Hei, July, Mao and Suou were staying at after Suou's outburst through blowing a hole in a wall with her sniper rifle to kill an insect. She and the rest of Section 3 make no progress, but Misaki finds an origami crane, and examines it. Later on, after relaying Oreille's information, she is privy to Izanami, and she peers inside its container, its contents still unknown. Later, Misaki and the rest of Section 3 transport Izanami from Sapporo to Tokyo by Submarine. She is anxious due to Hei's ability to manipulate electricity, however she is informed by Yoko Sawasaki that BK-201 has lost his powers as a Contractor, and it would also be best if she would not think of her as an ally. Then, during a session of listening to some evidence in the form of a tape, she discovered a message from Amber, warning Misaki of the nature of Izanami and Izanagi, along with helping her to access the Mikata Documents. During an investigation into the PTRD sniper rifle left on the roof nearby the scene of Tanya's murder, Misaki implements that Suou has not yet been confirmed as Izanagi or even had her gender verified by Section 3. It is also noticed that the rifle is not the same as Suou's due to the rifle on the roof being adapted for left handed use, despite Suou being right handed. Later, it is shown that she looks into the Mikata Documents, momentarily seeing Amber in the reflection of the computer monitor, however, when she turns to see, Amber has disappeared. After that, she becomes enraged when learning that Izanami's new location is being hidden from all but a handful of people in order to stop Izanami from ever being found again. Upon leaving the room, she falls into thought over what she read in the Documents, sceptical yet she feels there is some truth behind it. She is later shown with Genma, persuing Hei after he captures Yoko, later interrogating her for Izanami's whereabouts. Misaki calls his alias, Li, which she knows him by from Season 1, in a vain attempt to stop him. She then is informed by Goro Kobayashi of the Doll system. Then Misaki leaves Genma in the airport car park and heads off to get a drink and calm herself down, where she finds Suou and July sleeping behind the vending machine. After learning that BK-201 is not with them, Suou explains that Hei hits her for "no reason", makes her go through "weird training" and is a "good-for-nothing-drunk", although she admits he stopped drinking. She confirms that Suou is indeed a girl and that she is not Shion, even going as far to say that she may not even be Suou. Shocked by this, Misaki uses her police status to pry information from Suou's mother, Asako Nakimiya, who confirms that Suou died in an explosion at a university in Moscow, aswell as that she learnt Mikhail Pavilchenko was a member of the Syndicate and used the ME squeezer to extract memories from Suou, that Shion combined with his own, fake memories to create the new copy. Suou then runs off after hearing her Mother call her an "imposter" and a "monster". Misaki gives chase but Suou is not far away, stating she "has nowhere to run." After a short conversation, Hei swoops down, asking why Misaki is with section 3, to which she replies "Answer me first, where is Yoko?" Hei doesn't answer, and instead tries to kill Misaki but stops when Suou hugs him and insists he leave her be because she bought them steam buns. Hei complies with the request but takes Suou and July, leaving her incapacitated and shouting "Li" after him, yet again. After that she is shown with the three other remaining Section 3 members, evidently shocked once she learns that there is a possibility BK-201 killed Yoko, although it is not confirmed (and later turns out that is was Genma, who betrays Section 3 for the C.I.A). She is then set the mission of searching for Mikhail Pavilchenko, still being left out on the Izanami case. She then proceeds to quote the Mikata Documents, to which Kobayashi responds by quoting more of the Documents and stating that the "predictions have reached their final stage". He also said that he kept it quiet so that no unnecessary chaos and the last time the information circulated, it led to Heaven's war. Also, he tells them that Izanami can no longer be stopped, and that the only way to prevent the meeting is to capture and kill Izanagi. Misaki and Genma are next seen in a troop carrier on their way to east Ikebukuro, where Suou, Mao and July have just met Mikhail in the aquarium, although she never enters the building as Orielle comes to take her away, telling her "there will soon be a bloodbath here" and that leaving is there top priority. As they leave, American helicoptors are shown heading towards Ikebukuro. Orielle explains that America are hoping to retain their status as a "super-power" now that the Syndicate is gone and that they are here for Izanami and Izanagi, although they are trying to get an "energy source" from Ikebukuro, which can be presumed to be the Meteor Core. After that, Misaki escapes into a hover-car with Orielle and her twin dolls and Mao, who somehow managed to get onto Misaki's head, much to their surprise. Misaki and Mao are then shown a room, similar to the Doll system, but with figures that resemble Shion despite not even being dolls. In the centre of the room is a large italic orange coloured ball that contain all the memories of human kind collected by the ME system are stored within it. With the memories, everyone shall be copied and placed on a new earth, created by Shion using his ability, without the gates. The memories implanted by ME wouldn't last too long, unless the meteor core was used. Suou was an experiment. This is all explained by Orielle. Misaki rushes fro the gate after this, trying to make her wish come true, which prompts a warning from Mao that she may also lose something. She then notices BK-201's star shining brightly and suddenly is floating over the grassy, flowery area where Hei, Yin/Izanami, Suou, Shion and July are. Hei appears to be stabbing Yin, however a bright light is emitting from the area and Yin's back is to Misaki. The light then expands and leaves Misaki stood back on a rubble filled ground within the gate with Kobayashi. Kobayashi begins to say how everything is over, to which Misaki disagrees, saying that it's a beginning. Kobayashi seems to agree and admits that's why he asked her to join section 3. In the end, Misaki joined a faction with Orielle, Goro Kobayashi and Mao. The goal of the faction is unclear, however she does say that "In the not so far future, we chose the same path for what would happen". The actual name of the faction was never confirmed, only that the people called them the Syndicate. She admits to not hearing anything of BK-201 after the incident, although she believes he is still alive. This may also be proven by his star still shining. Gallery Misaki Kirihara.PNG|Misaki Darker than BLACK-Ryuusei no Gemini vol.5.jpg|Misaki on cover of DVD. Misaki And Kanami As High Schoolers.PNG|Masaki as a teenager. S1E1 police briefing.png|Members of the Public Security Bureau discuss BK-201's first appearance in Tokyo. Misaki Kirihara And Her Team.PNG|Misaki and her team. S1E6 November 11 offers to help Misaki.png|November 11 agrees to help Misaki. S1E9 Misaki and Naoya Kirihara.png|Misaki and her father at a crime scene. S1E9 Alice Wang and Misaki Kirihara.png|Misaki with Alice Wang. S1E15 Misaki Kirihara and Eric Nishijima.png|Misaki and Eric Nishijima react to bomb blast. S1E15 Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki Kirihara.png|Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki. S1E22 Misaki, Saito and Vernom meeting.jpg|Kirihara, Saito and Harris Vernom discus the security situation. S1E22 November 11 and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|November 11 informs Misaki about Robert Schroeder's abduction. S1E22 Harris Vernom refuses Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Vernom refuses Misaki Kirihara's request to enter the embassy grounds. S1E23 April, July and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|April and July listen as Misaki talks to Decade. S1E23 Misaki Kirihara, April and Decade.jpg|Kirihara, April and Decade in a meeting. S1E23 Yoshimitsu Horai orders Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Yoshimitsu Horai tells Misaki to follow PANDORA's orders. S1E24 Robert and Misaki discuss Tokyo Explosion2.png|Misaki discusses the Saturn Ring with Schroeder. S1E25 Yoshimitsu Horai kills Eric Nishijima, Misaki Kirhara watches.png|Yoshimitsu Horai is interogated over Eric Nishijima's murder Hei vs Misaki.PNG|Hei vs Misaki. Misaki.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 39.jpg SNH Ch5 title page.png SNH Ch13 title page.png SNH Ch17 title page.jpg SNH Ch25 title page.jpg|Misaki on cover of manga chapter 25 SNH Ch26 title page.jpg|Misaki on cover of manga chapter 26 C26p3 Schroeder and Misaki.jpg|Misaki and Dr. Schroeder. C04p23 Schroeder, Misaki and Otsuka.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Section 3 Members Category:Female